Mayhem
by Odyssey Storm
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Someone steps in and the world is set right. Warning another Harry is an elf, only Harry isn't really Harry. Not slash and good Malfoy's. Child Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: A very twisted story, I'll tell you that. This is the unknown fic I pulled from Fred. Fred is the name of my computer. Anyway, it started as a LOTR crossover. After reading through it, I changed my mind. So, I fixed it up a bit.

Warning: If you don't like the Malfoy's then this isn't the story for you. And one more thing, I promise, this will be my last story that I made Harry an elf.

I didn't plan to put this one up. But I want to know what you guys think.

Chapter One: The Island of Healing

The warm breeze gently ran her fingers through the hair of the young boy sleeping on the sand below her. It had been thousands of years sense she had been able to have this pleasure. Thousands of years sense this island she surrounded had been blessed with children.

She wrapped her gentle air around the sleeping figure as if to hug him. Silly of her really, she shouldn't take pleasure in this. Not after what the young one had been through. That would be what brought him to her and the keeper.

Others would be coming soon she had reminded herself. Once more she looked down at the blond form sleeping below. Such a peaceful sleep.

Feeling a pull along with a slight pop, she knew another one had arrived. Turning she viewed a young child. Younger than the one she had been viewing. This one also sleeps the sleep of healing.

Beautiful, they both were.

She watched the blond one start to move. This had always been her favorite part. Some came to the island knowing where they were. Most did not, as children, her guess would be they wouldn't either. This part, she couldn't help herself. It amused her greatly.

Draco Malfoy awoke knowing he no longer remained in his bed at the Malfoy Manor. His bed didn't hold sand nor did his room hold the sound of the sea ringing in his head. No, something had indeed changed overnight.

Slowly he opened his eyes taking in the blue sky above him. Pushing up off the sand the looked out over the sea. A sea unlike he had never seen until now. Golden water, he had never even heard of a sea such as this. How could this place even be real? Maybe it was only a dream.

He glanced at the pure white sand he held in his hand. Looking over to the right of him came the shock. Harry Potter curled in a tight ball sound asleep. This couldn't be a dream; he wouldn't be sharing it with the likes of Potter.

Then he remembered. He wished he could forget. The battle had been fought. The dark side fell much to Draco's enjoyment. He had been on his knees in front of the dark lord until his knees had gave out to bleeding, watching as his father kissed the robes of the dark lord.

Potter had killed him; he had only a minute of joy until something pulled him out. No warning, nothing. He hadn't even been his bed. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time he had slept in between the warm sheets.

He slowly made his way over to Potter. It was Potter to be sure, only something seemed really off. Could it be they were both under some kind of spell or enchantment? He hadn't heard of a spell light or dark that could do this.

Draco took a look around. He could see the whole island from where he stood an island no larger than one of his classrooms. In the center it seemed to hold some kind of fruit trees. Some of the fruit he had never seen before.

She watched the blond explore the island. He had found all the things the island had prepared for them. The blond didn't seem to mind drinking water out from the brook. It surprised her that he had taken everything so well. She wished she could whisper his answers, let him know everything would work out. She couldn't, that would be the keepers job.

One more to come, only one more. Pity really, she would only have them for a short stay.

After feeding off the fruit and berries, Draco made his way back over to where Potter still slept. His hair seemed darker and longer. Most of the wounds Draco had spotted on Potter after the battle had seemed to have healed.

Draco shook his head in confusion. None of it made sense. None of this did. Hearing a sound of a pop brought him out of his thoughts. He just hoped this pop came with someone he knew.

"Draco?" A confused voice called out.

Moaning he turned to face a confused looking Pansy. A somewhat different looking Pansy, but Pansy never the less. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her, he was, and she was someone he knew as well. Draco was just unsure of what was going on, he wanted someone that would know.

"We have been looking over a month for you and Harry Potter." Pansy remarked taking step to him. "Where have you been?"

"How did you get here?" Draco asked hearing a musical sound to his voice. Where had that come from? What did she mean where had he been? She had came to them.

Pansy stopped at the sound of his voice. This wasn't the boy she had known. The one before her had grace that Draco Malfoy couldn't hold if he wanted to. His ears as well told her more. The small points gave it all away. There had been talk of Elf blood that ran in the Malfoy line, that had just been talk of course, or so she had thought.

Draco decided not to speak again, not if his voice came out like that. Why had his voice come out like that?

"Harry?" Pansy asked letting her eyes fall to the boy on the sand.

"He is sleeping." Draco answered before he remembered his wasn't speaking.

"He is younger, Draco he is but a small boy!" Pansy turned to him.

Draco glanced down at Potter. Why hadn't he seen that? He looked normal to him

Draco finally took a good look at his childhood friend. She had said that they had been gone for a month, he knew that couldn't be. How could it? He had just woke up. "I can't tell you where we are, I don't know."

Pansy looked beyond him to the golden sea that seemed to go on forever. "I think I might know where we are, only I don't know why we are here."

Draco also looked out to the sea. Usually by now, he would be in fits. Strangely, he didn't really feel like himself. He didn't miss his parents. There was no need to rush her.

"I cannot be here." Pansy whispered.

Draco turned to her. "If you cannot be here, then neither should we."

"I am not of the elf kind Draco." Pansy smiled softly, "As you and Harry are."

Draco studied her for a minute. Her words came as no surprise. Why he didn't know, nor did he understand.

"Island of Healing." Pansy reached out to take his hand. "A human cannot walk upon this sand; it takes one of the elf blood."

Draco smirked. "You must not be human then."

Pansy once more turn to the sea. Draco would have to be right; she couldn't be human, half maybe at that. She wasn't put into the healing of sleep as Potter had been put under. Draco as well from the sound of it.

"How do you know of this place?" Draco asked.

"I have read of the golden sea, protected by the wind, guarded by a keeper with golden hair and silver eyes." Pansy kept looking out to the sea. "The sea of change and mystery surrounds us."

Draco surprised himself by keeping a straight face. She was starting to sound like a storyteller. Then it dawned on him causing him to snicker.

Pansy glared up at him. "What is it?"

"Professor Trelawney, that is who you sound like." Draco answered pulling his face back together.

"I should kill you for that." Pansy replied, "I really should, and do you want to know or not."

"Of course, will you be as kind as to finish, I promise not to speak a word." Draco gave a slight nod.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Only the ones that have need of healing are brought here. Strong healing Draco, this place can right all wrong. And from the looks of you and Potter, it seems to be doing more than healing; The Island is righting a wrong."

"How does one small island do that?" Draco asked.

Pansy gave a sly smile. "That is part of the mystery you see, this is a place is special Draco, I just can't believe that I am here, but I am."

"Pans, you really haven't told me anything. I want to know how it works." Draco moved to sit down on the sand.

"I can't answer that." Pansy admitted taking a seat beside him.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked suddenly. "It just seems like I got here. I don't know how long Potter has been here."

"We had started looking for you when he disappeared as well." Pansy answered. "As for me, I think I had just gone to bed."

"How do we get the answers we need?" Draco asked looking over at her.

"We wait on the keeper." Pansy answered.

"When will she be here?" Draco asked catching a slight movement from Potter.

"His hair, his hair has changed, look at the golden waves down the dark." Pansy murmured watching the boy too.

Draco nodded moving closer to him. "Do you think he is in pain?"

Pansy shook her head; "he is waking is all."

"That is just great," Draco murmured. Really, that would be all they needed. A small Potter running around causing chaos.

Pansy watched as emerald green eyes opened. Emerald eyes that now were laced with silver sprinkled with the hint of gold. They shimmered with mischief.

"I'm awake!" Harry squealed out.

"Yes, we can see that you are." Draco agreed.

"I don't like to sleep; you miss too much by doing that you know." Harry smiled coming closer to them.

Draco remembered that voice, those words spoken many times before. Only where, he could not place. Still that voice lingered in the shadow of his mind.

"Why are we here, Draco?" Harry asked perching in front of them.

Not Malfoy, not even ferret boy, Potter had called him Draco. "Where do you think we are?"

"Is this a puzzle for me to figure out on my own?" Harry asked brightly. He loved to do puzzles; usually he did pretty well. They had always helped him if he became troubled, which seemed more often than not. "What is my first clue?"

"A golden sea." Pansy offered.

Harry turned to the sea in awe. "It is bloody amazing, that is what it is."

Draco watched as he ran off. "Something is really off here."

"Something has been righted." Pansy corrected. "It would seem that Potter was not the person they made him out to be."

Draco could see flashes inside his mind, another place at another time. The same boy running along the sand had run in front of him before. He knew this boy, his memories screamed it.

"I'm even willing to bet that the boy wasn't a Potter at all." Pansy mused.

Draco wasn't taking a bet he knew he would lose. "How do we find out?"

"Ask him Dray, I'm willing to bet he knows his name." Pansy answered.

"You ask him, he seems to think that I already know who he is." Draco pointed out.

"True." Pansy agreed smiling as Harry made his way back up to them.

"We are on an Island." Harry announced.

"That we are." Draco agreed.

"So, that means I win right?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course it does sweetheart." Pansy cooed to the boy.

"So, what do I get?" Harry asked.

"What do you usually get?" Draco asked watching a smirk cross the boy's face, a smirk that could only come from one family. He could feel the clouds pull from his brain, memory after memory attacked.

_Draco no more than three had watched as his mother had went into labor. He had been waiting on the baby for a very long time. His father had seemed more nervous than concerned. _

_He remembered seeing the new baby for the first time. The child seemed so small, even for a newborn. He remembered his father's pride. Orion had been the first full blood born in a long time. Centuries, he believed his father had said. _

Draco started at the bouncing boy in front of him. How could that be? How could Harry Potter be Orion Malfoy? Orion had been three years younger, Harry was not. How had they forgotten about Orion? Not only him, but his parents as well.

"You know what I usually get; only I don't think there is any sweets on this island." Harry remarked with a pout.

"Go over to those fruit trees. I think you'll find something there." Draco smiled as the child ran off.

"Dray!" Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.

"He is my brother, Orion, he disappeared." Draco admitted.

Pansy slowly nodded. "I would take a guess that he is now at the age he disappeared."

"I don't know, I just remember small things, like his birth." Draco answered honestly. "How had I forgot him? How did our parents forget?"

"Why doesn't our world know of him?" Pansy asked thoughtfully.

"He was the hidden one, father said he had to protect at all cost. He was a full blood at birth." Draco replied.

"A full-blooded elf at birth?" Pansy asked surprised. "Do you know how rare that is? I could say protected."

"That is why Dobby is so bloody attached to him. He belonged to Orion; we wondered how Dobby managed to talk to Potter. Dobby would protect Orion with his life." Draco whispered.

"Someone played with time." Pansy watched the waves wash upon the seashore. "Someone very powerful."

"Dumbledore." Draco nodded thinking of his father's deep seed of hatred that ran through him when Dumbledore had been mentioned. "What do you mean by played with time?"

"They would had to of, think about it. Harry Potter lived and breathed; he went to school with us. It would take someone very powerful and smart to do what they managed to do. They took Orion at the age he is. He doesn't seem to remember Harry Potter. My guess that is what the island fixed." Pansy announced.

"The playing with time?" Draco questioned.

"Orion was taken; someone took him back in time and de-aged him as a baby." Pansy answered. "It would have messed up time right then and there. Sense Orion had been born and already on the earth, He wasn't reborn." Pansy answered. "Your mother miscarried remember?"

"The Potter's?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Pansy answered. "I don't know everything. Orion couldn't have been reborn to them. He would have been placed with them."

"So, they were aware of what went on." Draco crossed his arms.

"I didn't say that, they could have been played as well. We may never know the answer to that." Pansy answered with a small smile. "All we can do is wait for the keeper."

Draco turned to see the child had found amusement in the brook. "He is playing in our drinking water."

"Let him be." Pansy shook her head.

Draco felt his heart speed up a bit. "They will not remember him, my parents I mean. I can't just show up with him Pansy. They'll need warned first; they may not even believe me. Why am I here and not them?"

"Could it be that you would have been the one who wouldn't had believed?" Pansy asked. "Look at the history between you and Potter. I wouldn't worry over that if I were you."

"You could have a point in that." Draco agreed. "Father will be out for blood; it is a good thing Dumbledore is dead."

Pansy took to checking over her fingers. "Well, about that, we could be send back in time. Draco, you really need to think about when Orion disappeared."

"He aged a lot slower than I did." Draco answered Hogwarts came to mind. "I don't know, really I don't remember when."

"Think," Pansy whispered.

What did she think Draco was trying to do?

"Orion!" Pansy called out.

Sure enough Draco heard a loud splash before the sound of footsteps came running over. Harry came to complete stop before them.

"Will you tell me how old Draco is? He won't tell me." Pansy smiled.

"I don't know." Harry answered with a shrug. "He is going in his third year. You should know, I mean you are his girlfriend and you two were snogging, which I agree with mum, it is nasty thing to do."

Draco took to coughing.

"Father said if he didn't stop and behave himself, he would find himself in his room the rest of the year." Harry informed them. "Father said I might get to go to Hogwarts this year too. He is just afraid I'd be a lion."

"I see you want to go to school." Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh yes I do!" He nodded hard.

"Do you think he will agree to let you go?" Pansy asked.

"Father thinks that the old man will hurt me." Harry answered with a grin.

"Have you met the old man?" Pansy asked.

"No, I haven't been in the public yet." He smiled sweetly at them. "I'm just a secret, but you know that. Lots of people know that. Uncle Tom said the man is so crazy, that one would only have to look at his robes to agree."

"Uncle Tom." Draco coughed out. He knew nothing of an Uncle Tom.

"The one that caught you and Pansy snogging, remember he went told father." He smirked, "I thought that was the right thing to do."

"Is that a fact?" Draco asked.

"Next don't tell when I steal your wand." He remarked sticking his tongue out.

"I know you guys just got up, but I'm tired." Pansy remarked with a yawn.

Draco couldn't help but notice Harry looked tired as well.

Pansy noticed that as well. She had fixed two places for them to sleep.

Draco tried to sleep but found that he couldn't. He had waited until Pansy along with the child fell asleep before taking very slow walks around the small island.

He had begun his fourth time around when he noticed a glow from the other side. He wasn't sure if he should at least wake Pansy or not. Something told him not to, he needed to let things be as they were.

He waited watching as the glow form into a woman. Pansy was right; she had long flowing golden hair. He walked over to her, stopping when he saw the silver of her eyes.

"Care for a walk, young Malfoy?" She asked holding her arm out to him.

Draco took it as they begun on soft sand. "Why are we here?"

"Your young friend is right, it seemed only fair to fix what had been broken, and don't you agree to this?" She asked looking over the boy.

"Why did it take seventeen years to fix it?" Draco asked.

"Our time here is not like your time." She smiled brightly. "When we decided to take Orion back, we knew it would erase the time of Harry Potter, or rather his time as Harry Potter."

"Potter isn't real then?" Draco asked.

"Very real, this righted his wrong as well. No child should have to die." She said sadly.

"I don't understand." Draco said stopping to look at her.

"You're memories will return once you return home. You will remember you're time before. This will be useful when the time comes. Three wrongs will be made right." She smiled at him.

"Pansy, why is she here?" Draco asked.

"Why, to right a wrong of course, one she was very much a part of." She smiled at Draco. "Pansy is Harry Potter's younger twin sister. You'll understand this when you return."

"What happened to Potter when Orion took his place?" Draco asked.

"He died, Pansy stolen. The Potters never knew, only that they had one child to die, one they believed to be a boy child." She answered. "I'll leave it at that. You will awake at home. Pansy will also hold to the memories. They will help you. Things you are returning to are very different than you have known from the past seventeen years."

"Lily and James Potter?" Draco asked knowing Potter's family had been killed.

"They live from where you came." She answered with a smile.

"This is a lot to take in and much harder to believe." Draco remarked.

"I will take my leave with a few words of warning." She said with a kind smile.

"Nothing is never like it seems at the time, I happen to know Albus Dumbledore, it was not him that did this wrong." She gave him a gentle hug. "I trust you to remember that."

Draco nodded watching the golden glow to disappear. He made his way back to where the other two had fallen asleep. It wouldn't hurt to take a soft nap.

Up above the wind once more watched as they slept. It wouldn't be long now, she wished she could keep them longer, that wouldn't be right, and she did know that.

She watched the oldest go first, then the girl. Finally, the one that had the most fun and played in the creek disappeared.

So? Yes or no? Should I trash it or go on?


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Well, I guess I'll march on with this twisted up story of mine.

Chapter Two: Home Again

Draco woke between his sheets and smiled. That had to be a dream, yes that is it, he'd just had a dream. A very odd dream, but one never the less.

"It is time you got up!" A childish voice stated next to him.

Slowly he turned to get a better look. Okay, maybe it was not a dream, how could it be? The said dream child set before his very eyes.

"Draco!" Pansy called coming into his room.

He moaned then, it really hadn't been a dream. It had been real, then he remembered he hadn't woke Pansy to tell her why she had been there. A mistake on his part, a big mistake on his part.

"That is the reason I'm here, the Potter's are here." He announced popping up off the bed.

Draco didn't say a word. He wasn't even sure that he could. Instead he waited until his little brother left closing the door behind him. Sense when did the Potter's come? They never came before, but that could have something to do with the very small fact they were dead.

"His first name is Keeley." Pansy said still staring at him. "Orion I mean, that is what everyone calls him."

"Oh," Was the only word that came to mind.

"Dray, Lily woke me up and I screamed it didn't help that Sirius Black was standing inside my room and turned into a dog, so I screamed again." Pansy took a seat on his bed.

Draco really wanted to scream now. Then he remembered something. "We're going to Diagon Alley today."

"Harry, I mean Keeley will make his public appearance today." Pansy nodded. "I have got to remember not to call him Harry."

"Me too." Draco admitted getting up. "How about Harry? The real one?"

"He is much like Orion was." Pansy admitted.

"Meaning we hate each other?" Draco asked hopefully.

"You haven't got your memories yet, do you?" Pansy asked.

"No." Draco admitted.

"I have, it didn't take long. Not that it helps much mind you." Pansy crossed her arms. "I do know that the golden trio is no more. No boy-who-lived. Ron is still his best mate. Blaise and Theo are your best mates. But, no you two don't hate each other. You and Ron don't see eye to eye."

"I'll be right back." Draco murmured heading to his bathroom. For once in his life, it only took him three minutes to get ready. He returned finding Pansy looking through his book.

"I thought I would be in here awhile." She admitted with a smile.

Draco looked from her to the door. "I'm afraid to go down there, they will know something is off."

"They already know something is off with me, I mean the first thing out of my mouth was I need to see Draco." Pansy half smiled.

"What is so wrong with that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"My memories showed me that the first thing I always say is 'what is for breakfast?" Pansy murmured mostly to herself. "Lily cooks, did you know? She cooks the muggle way, a word of warning about that. She can't cook, I mean really she can't."

"What do you think we should do?" Draco asked surprising himself. "It will be hard going around pretending we are kids, we have seventeen years worth of memories that they don't have."

Pansy nodded then smirked. "The funny thing is, we are kids. Who will listen to us?"

"Okay, lets say that the woman wasn't crazy and this is our real life, it means that whomever messed things up, is still out there." Draco shook his head. "I did see that keeper, but it was only for a minute or so. She did say Dumbledore didn't do it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Pansy said surprised.

"I wish I were." Draco took her hand then smiled. "Sense you are my fair lady of this world, would you care to have breakfast with me?"

"I would like that very much." Pansy smiled, "she really is a bad cook."

Holding on to Pansy's hand he finally opened the door. Stepping out he heard Orion squeal in total delight. Glancing over at Pansy he tried to grin.

Pansy smiled. "Your parents are up ahead."

Draco gave a slight nod. Taking a deep breath he turned the corner. The sights before him made him stop. His father, Lord Malfoy had the child perched on his shoulders. His mother along with Lily Potter was talking like they had been friends forever.

Draco also noticed it didn't take his mother long to notice him. He watched a strange expression cross her face.

"Are you okay Draco?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yes, of course I am." Draco remarked feeling her hand rest on his forehead.

"Lily?" Narcissa called out sweetly. "Would you care to scan Draco?"

"Scan?" Draco asked.

"Just go with it." Pansy whispered watching her mother scan her boyfriend.

"He seems pale, but I he isn't sick. I couldn't find any trace of spells or charms." Lily said thoughtfully.

"I just had a really bad dream. A nightmare really." Draco murmured.

Lily sucked in her breath. "Pansy said the same thing, she woke up screaming."

Draco gave Lily a shaky smile; didn't anything get by a woman?

"I had a wonderful dream!" The child piped out. "Dray and Pans were with me; we were on an Island. It was pretty cool!"

Lucius sat the child down, "Go find Tom and see that you are ready to leave within the hour."

Draco watched him leave, unwilling and muttering about how unfair father was being.

"I think we should talk." He said walking over.

"Oh?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off the man. He couldn't help but notice how much younger his father looked. No worry lines around his eyes.

"Are the two of you in some kind of trouble?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Draco answered feeling Pansy take a death hold. He would be down right lucky if his fingers were not broken.

"There is no easy way to ask this, but have the two of gone beyond kissing?" Lily asked seriously.

If Draco could have died, he would have. Pansy took to giggling. At least someone found amusement in this.

"Dray, oh Dray, they think that we..." she couldn't finish for laughing.

Draco knew what they were thinking. Just how could he answer that with sounding stupid? How could they ask them something like that?

"It hasn't gone beyond kissing?" Lily asked with a smile.

"I believe we are too young for matters such as that." Draco replied listening to Pansy try to stop her giggling.

"They think I could be pregnant." Pansy giggled.

"What?" Draco asked turning toward the giggling girl, who had her mouth covered nodding.

"No." Draco said turning back to the parents in question. "That is just so..

"Wrong." Pansy finished for him.

"I told both of you not to get so worked up." Lucius said facing Narcissa.

"You did at that." Narcissa agreed.

Draco made a mental note to stay far, far away from mothers.

"There is something wrong." Lily stated. "Just take a good look at them."

"Oh mum nothing is wrong." Pansy smiled for her.

"We are just a little worried about this trip is all. Do you think it wise to let the public know of him?" Draco asked.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at them. "Do not worry so, it doesn't suit you."

Draco grinned at that, "she means everything will be okay."

"And so shall it be." She patted him on his shoulder.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we were on our way to the kitchens." Draco gave a slight nod.

"You may be excused; just try to hurry up a bit, we must leave soon." Narcissa reminded him.

Pansy giggled all the way to the kitchens. "I'm so sorry, it must be from the stress."

Draco could only nod before turning beat red. Honestly, not once in his life had he ever been cornered over something like that. His father never cared one way or the other, his mother was not one to talk of such matters that would fall to his father.

"Who can we trust here?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Hermione Granger, she is my best friend." Pansy gave a slight smile. "Blaise, Theo, Harry and the dog man."

Draco thought about the unlikely group when Dobby appeared. "Of course, why didn't I think of him?"

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"Dobby!" Draco called out. He watched the small house elf make his way over to them. "I want you to watch over Keeley, don't let him out of your sight. It is very important that you do that."

The small elf gave a nod before disappearing. Then he remembered Tom, his father had told Harry to go to Tom. "Who is Tom?"

"He is an older elf, when I say older, I do mean older." Pansy answered.

"What does he do?" Draco asked.

"He teaches Keeley his magic." Pansy answered thoughtfully. "Do you want me to tell you a few things I find strange?"

Draco gave a nod.

"Harry and Keeley share the same birthday, which very well could make Keeley the child of the prophecy. Keeley does have the power that the dark lord knows not. Another thing they share is godfathers."

"You have got to be kidding me." Draco looked surprised, "how did that happen?"

"Sirius and Narcissa came to an understanding a year or so before his birth, in other words, they made up. He loves Keeley and Harry both; he doesn't play favorites either." Pansy answered. "If what I heard is true, Sirius had been the only one Harry really felt at home with. He took it hard when Sirius died."

"That is a little strange." Draco whispered. Strange, but still it fit.

"It is useful, I mean we don't know who messed everything up, but someone managed to do just that. If she said it wasn't Dumbledore, then it wasn't. We know it wasn't the dark lord, I mean he isn't going to set up his own death." Pansy whispered.

"It has to someone who knows Keeley is an elf. You cannot fire a killing curse on an elf, it will back fire." Draco murmured.

"Someone that knows of the prophecy." Pansy whispered glancing around.

"I think we have been placed before Keeley was taken. If I remember, he disappeared into the woods. I should say forest, so my guess would be it happens at Hogwarts." Draco supplied.

"That would mean Keeley gets his wish." Pansy shook her head. "I really didn't think they would let him go."

"I will be right back," Draco announced taking off to find his father.

It didn't take long to find him hidden in his study. "I would like a word if you don't mind."

Lucius looked up from his desk before waving him in.

"What do you think will happen when people find out about Keeley?" Draco asked.

"Draco, we will not announce that he is an elf. You know as well as I do, it isn't that unusual for purebloods to keep their children home until they reach school age." Lucius locked eyes with his oldest son. "I'm beginning to see what Narcissa meant; none of this bothered you yesterday."

How to explain that? How could he explain that Harry didn't have a wonderful dream or that his and Pansy nightmares had been real? Then, maybe he could use that. If he played his cards right, he could use his nightmare.

"He will be in danger, I had more than a nightmare last night, and it seemed more of a vision of what is to come." Draco admitted noticing his father perked up at this.

"Why do you believe it to be a vision of sorts?" Lucius asked crossing his arms.

"I know it to be a warning, someone will try to take him, and they will succeed in their actions." Draco warned.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

Draco took a deep breath, after this he needed time, time to just breath and think. "I do not know, all I do know is that it isn't Dumbledore, he isn't a threat toward Keeley."

"What else do you remember?" Lucius asked.

"A forest, I believe it to be the one at Hogwarts. Someone takes him from there. It is someone with power, someone smart." Draco answered with a shake of his head. "There is more, Pansy and I believe him to be the child of the prophecy."

Lucius couldn't hold his mask in place. Draco only caught a slight nod.

"I have thought the same; I would however like to know, how it is the two of you know of the prophecy." Lucius questioned.

"I am dating Pansy Potter father." Draco answered like that answered everything. The nod his father gave him told him that it most likely had.

"I will have extra eyes on him today, you as well." Lucius warned with a smile, a smile Draco hadn't seen in many years. "You may hold her hand in public, no kissing."

"As you wish." Draco smirked.

"Now, we must meet the ladies." Lucius announced rising from his chair.

"Let us not forget one very happy and hyper elf." Draco muttered mostly to himself.

"We will speak of this later." Lucius remarked sweeping out of his study.

Draco followed, of course they would, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't just drop the fact his son had a vision. He also wouldn't drop the fact someone would be after the child. Lucius Malfoy could put up that stone, cold hard look for the public. Draco knew better, his father listened to every single whine he had made in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

warnings: This one will have slower updates.

This is a shorter chapter than I usually write for this story, but the reason is that the chapter ended, and that is how I write. If a chapter ends, then will I end it. I don't go for word count, just the flow of the story. The next one will be longer I'm sure because of things I have planned for it.

Anyway, thanks for reading, honestly I didn't know if people would like this or not.

Now, I leave you with my twisted little story.

Chapter Three:

Draco stepped from the floo with Pansy on his arm. His mask fully in place, he glanced at Pansy, he noted she had hers up as well. Seventeen years wouldn't go away over night, not for either one of them.

They moved to the side to let Lily come through, his mother behind her. Keeley would floo in with their father. None of seemed real; it was like a dream or maybe a nightmare. He turned seeing the real Harry Potter for the first time, "nightmare," he muttered, what else could it be?

The Harry Potter walking toward them looked different, much different. This Harry Potter wore much better clothes for one and smiled at him for second. This would have been the one killed off in his other world, only to remind himself, it was this world, it had just not happened yet.

"Do you mind if I borrow my sister for a second?" Harry asked walking up to him.

Draco could only shake his head; this really seemed like a nightmare, and one he really wanted out of. After all wasn't dreams full of golden seas and happy endings? Draco moaned there were a big difference between nightmares and happy endings.

"I'll be back," Pansy assured him with a smile.

Draco smiled back hoping that she would take her time. He really needed time, time to figure out what really was going on, and how he could fix it, if it could be fixed. Draco smiled over at his mother as well; his mother still looked at him like she knew something he didn't. In truth, she did, she would be the first one to notice something wasn't right about her first born. If only she knew just how right she was.

Draco moved over to a table, taking a set he wondered if he should tell her or not. He didn't think she would go to his father, he would have to tell her what he had told his father. Draco would have to tell her the truth. That also solve the Hogwarts problem, she would keep the child at home. If Draco knew anything it would be that his mother would keep her children out of harms way.

Draco watched as his mother worked the room, talked to everyone that came up to her. Lily stood right with her, most likely because of Pansy. He shook his head slightly at that, really, how had Pansy became a Potter? A Potter in the Slytherin House, he bet Severus had died.

Pansy slid into the seat next to him, "I see your father has more guards up and about."

"He said that he was going to," Draco glanced over Pansy, "You are in Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Bite that tongue of yours, where else would I be? Although, you might need to know Harry is Slytherin as well, Hermione is now a Ravenclaw, now Ron, well he is still a kitten." Pansy smirked at him.

"Harry is a snake?" He shook his head at that; Severus would be biting nails. However, right now that would have to take a back seat, he had more problems than he needed.

"Now that we are here, what do you think we should do?" Pansy asked glancing around.

Draco really didn't know, he didn't know what they had used to do, what their parents expected of them now. He turned to the Floo as his father walked out with Hayden. Elf or no, Hayden looked like a Malfoy. Draco snorted, that could be because Hayden was a Malfoy. The only thing that gave the little guy away was his eye. They twinkled worst than the Headmaster's on a good day.

Draco did the only thing he knew that he would have done, he walked out with Pansy on his arm. They made their way down the Alley going in between and moving out of the way of other wizards and happy little witches.

Draco took a deep breath, he could smell the owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium, that mixed wonderful with the other smells that drifted his way. It was good to know some things never changed, even if it was just smells.

"Now I understand why they were so upset," Pansy murmured looking up at Draco. "Do you realize that we are only thirteen? At least I believe that we are, I mean, we are going into our third year."

Draco could only stare at Pansy. No, he hadn't realized that, he knew they were younger, but not that young. Nobody would take them serious, not his father or his mother. "We are going to have help; do you think that you can trust Hermione?"

"And Harry too, after all it is his life that will be sacrificed if we don't find whom done it and put a stop to it." Pansy answered glancing around.

"You're right, we'll find somewhere that we can go and talk." Draco muttered eyeing Fortescue's, nobody would bother them eating ice cream, nor would that look odd. He made his way to a table while Pansy went for ice cream; it was strange how they still worked together. He didn't have to say a word, she just knew.

Draco watched the crowd; he would pick out the guards his father had sent to watch over them. One guard caught his eye; someone that should had been in prison. Only the man wasn't, instead he stood talking to another wizard, one Draco didn't know.

Pansy glanced to were Draco seemed to staring, "the Lestrange's, that didn't happen in this time either. I'll talk to Harry and Hermione tonight; we need to at least know who would be powerful enough to do something like this."

"How about Severus?" Draco turned to her, not that he saw Severus doing something like this, but he was powerful, more so than what people believed of the potion master.

Pansy's eyes glowed, "I think you might be on to something, I mean not Severus, but a professor, that would make sense wouldn't it? If Hayden does find away into that school, they would be around him, they would figure out what he is. Severus would protect him."

"Harry needs protecting as well Pans, but I think you could be right." Draco slightly nodded.

"Then we should tell Severus, he would help, he loves Hayden as well, plus we are in Slytherin, Harry as well." Pansy pointed out; "He'll protect his snakes. Maybe even Dumbledore, he does love Harry and he will adore Hayden."

"Dumbledore would make a wonderful ally in this." Draco hated to admit that, but it was true. He also hated to admit that Dumbledore might even believe him.

"I'll handle Harry and Hermione; you take Severus and Dumbledore." Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," Draco reaches over and shook on it. He would have to get a vow from them, otherwise he would tell them anything. At least it was a plan, a plan he would have to work out in his mind, but a plan that might work. "I will ask to spend the week with Severus tonight, father will let me, so send an owl if you would.

"I think you keep you're memories for a reason, without them we would be lost." Pansy smiled.

Draco looked at his untouched ice cream; he pushed it over to a happy Pansy. He didn't think he had ever had seen Pansy this happy before. "I should get back to the manor; after all I have much work to do before seeing anyone."

"I'll go follow Harry about for awhile." Pansy got up moving off into the crowds.

Draco went back to The Leaky Cauldron and took the Floo back home. This would turn out to be a very long day, one that would mostly end way up into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Things you might need to know: Mainly this is about chapter lengths, I don't try for a work count, if a chapter ends, I'll end it. It has nothing to do with wanting to get an update up. I'm sorry that it isn't longer like I promised._

_Well, I know I said this was going to be a longer chapter, but it ended up being a more of a filler chapter as well. Like I said, I need to get to where I'm going. For the ones that are waiting for Harry to take more of a roll in this, well that is coming up. Because Harry as a brilliant idea on how to stop the whole thing from happening, the scary thing is, he wants it done before the next term starts. Would anyone like to try to guess what Harry wants to do? _

_Chapter Four:_

_Draco found out that turning back to thirteen had drawbacks. He hadn't counted on his father yelling because he had disappeared from Diagon Alley, they had spent two hours looking for him. He also didn't count on being grounded to his room for the remainder of the day as well. Draco was not happy being thirteen all over again._

_Draco had paced about his room well over an hour before he decided that it could had been worst, his father could had kept him in his room well over a week or even longer. He decided the only thing to do was made the best of it._

_Taking out a sheet of parchment, he started a list of Professors that had enough power or means to mess with a timeline, and who would gain by doing so. The only problem he could think of was that the professors might not be the same. So, that left him with the ones that he did know._

_Draco thought about the Head of Houses, Severus had been the only one that had seemed to hold anything against Potter, but he wouldn't do it, not to a Malfoy. The rest of the heads he couldn't see doing it either. With Dumbledore out of the way, that left only the rest. Draco didn't see a long list coming, the DADA professors changed yearly, or had in his time._

_He stared at the empty parchment, could he be looking at this all wrong? After all he was looking at it from his time, this time would be different. Harry was long longer the golden boy, but he was in Slytherin. Some of the Professors including Severus may feel different about him now. Harry was no longer special or was he? _

_Someone had taken Hayden back in time, they had took Harry and Pansy both. Why would they let Pansy live and not Harry? What if they had let Harry live as well? That was possible, as well, he didn't remember any children that had died during that time. Draco needed to find out what children were alive during his time and which one of those was missing now. Sounded strange even to him, but still had possibilities._

"_What do we know?" Draco muttered to an empty room. "Nothing much," he answered himself. In the back of his head the Parkinson's came to mind. They had took Pansy in and raised her as their own. They would have to know were she had came from, so that would mean they had been in on it. If he were right, if Harry also had been given to someone else, that would be another family. Which meant they were looking for more than one person. It wasn't the work of a Professor, but most likely, one had been in own it as well._

_Draco had just added the name Parkinson when an owl came crashing into the room with a loud hoot! It amused him to watch the small owl hold out its small leg to give him the letter. He took it carefully from owl and started to give it a treat when it flew off._

_He stared at the parchment; he had no idea who the crazy little owl belonged to. unrolling the parchment he saw right off who had sent the letter._

_Draco,_

_I know it must seem strange getting a note from me, but Pansy told us last night about the mix up. I'll admit that I didn't believe her at first, I mean she is the joker of the family. However, after much thought and a long talk with Hermione, I believe her now. I think that it also has to do with some odd dreams that I myself have been having. Pans said that I had been the boy-who-lived, strangely that seems to go with the dreams that I had been having. I would rather meet face to face with you if at all possible. We may not be able to trust the owls, not if someone is after Hayden and myself. Please burn this note and meet me tomorrow for morning. The Leaky Cauldron at ten sharp._

_HJP_

_Draco re-read the note before burning it. As bad as he had to admit it, Harry would be the one that would stand by his side. That just felt wrong, so, so very wrong. The dreams did caught his attention, could the once golden boy know more than what he had been telling? Would it even be possible that the Harry really was still the golden boy? He still had Ron and Hermione by his side that hadn't changed._

_What could Harry Potter have to tell him? Tomorrow really seemed like along time to wait._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I had this story planned for about ten chapters, this is the shortest one, but it kind of worked out that way. But, the next chapters will pick up and the action starts. So, the next update may take a week or two. It will be much longer.

Chapter Five: The meeting

Draco didn't have any problems taking the Floo to meet Harry, his mother didn't even seem like is was anything out of the ordinary. That told him that he had been to meet Harry before, a scary thought that was.

Finding Harry at a back table was just as easy, he took a seat carefully, mostly out of habit. Harry on the other hand seemed content, nothing out of place. So, that meant they had done this before.

"I wasn't so sure that you would come, Pans told us about the past and all. I have a hard time seeing it." Harry smiled crossing his arms.

"You said Hermione changed your mind." Draco remarked taking a good look around. They seemed safe enough.

Harry nodded slowly, "Hermione had the idea of letting Pans seeing her old memories, needless to say I was shocked, but not all surprised."

Draco settled back into his chair, "not surprised, why didn't it surprise you?"

"My story, is to long to get into, it could even be best that you don't know. I couldn't but much into the note, but I believed Pans from the start, you see Draco, I was also in the past as well. I stayed with Hayden as much as possible, I had to protect him from the Dursleys, from Voldemort. I knew who Hayden was even then, but not Pansy, strange huh?" Harry smiled.

"How, how did you protect him?" Draco asked more than surprised.

"I was locked in animal forms Draco, I could change at will. I talked to him as snakes, if you notice, Hayden can't speak to snakes, I can and he could as Harry. I was also Hedwig for a time, a rat a time or two." Harry looked off into space. "I played the part of a house elf as well, Hayden never listened."

"How?" Draco asked letting that sink into his brain.

"I can't answer that, I don't know, I don't know who is behind this. I do know how to stop it and it will be dangerous." Harry pointed out.

"And that would be?" Draco asked.

"We kill Voldemort, I know how, I do remember that." Harry remarked.

Draco didn't know if he should be shocked, pleased or scared. How did the boy in front of him think that killing Voldemort was even possible? "Didn't you say that you had a hard time believing Pans?"

"Shocked and hard to see it," Harry corrected him, "I have my memories of this time, and to be honest, I thought the rest to be some sort of wild nightmare. When I saw the memories, then...I knew. It is still settling in"

"But you know how to kill him?" Draco asked still not seeing it.

Harry studied Draco for a minute, "I never said it would be easy, it isn't going to be for sure. I also don't think that Hayden will be the one that will have to kill him. Remember, he marked Harry Potter not Hayden Malfoy. Things are much different Draco, like your father, he isn't a death eater."

"He isn't?" Draco asked surprised and pleased at the same time.

Harry shook his head, "he was, now don't get me wrong. As was Severus, now we are dealing with other people. Who did this really messed up a lot of people."

"But who? Who would do something like that? And how did they do it?" Draco asked.

"Hermione is working on the how, if anyone can find the answer to that, she will." Harry smiled, "personally, I think it was the work of more than one person."

Draco slowly nodded, "I too believe that, it has to be the work of more than one. Only, who would we be looking for?"

"Someone that wants Voldemort dead, someone that doesn't like the Malfoy's or Potter's. I don't think that Voldemort knows of the prophecy, but he should." Harry murmured.

Draco wasn't so sure, "Harry, think about this, Severus hates Voldemort, he hates your father even more, and he really doesn't like mine. Severus is powerful, more so than what people believe."

"He also loves my mother." Harry whispered.

"All I'm saying, if it came down to one person, it would be him. He wouldn't need anyone else." Draco glanced about the room once more. "He would also know that a killing curse couldn't kill Hayden."

"He was mean to Hayden at school, but he had a part to play as well." Harry looked at Draco, "We have to kill him Draco, we have to kill Voldemort before the term starts. That will be the only way to know that we have put a stop to it once and for all."

"Okay then," Draco agreed, "lets do it."


End file.
